Saving Her
by Fray Ray
Summary: It's his job. It's what he does. But, everything's different when Emily's the hostage. And the effect, sends both their lifes spiraling. MattEmily Ch. 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that I've been thinking about for a while…**

**Summary: It's his job; it's what he does. But everything's different when it's Emily that's the hostage.**

**Another story to join my long line of stories I am in the midst of writing... Jeez, i really need to stop starting new stories... lol**

**Enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**Emily opened her eyes and reached across Matt to turn off the alarm clock that was blaring. She shook him gently when he didn't rise, "Get up." 

"I'm up," he mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

"No you're not. Go take a shower," she sleepily pushed him to the edge of his bed.

He finally opened his eyes, just as she was about to push him onto the floor, "I'm up. I'm going."

"Good," Emily smiled as he got out of bed. "I'm going to make the coffee."

"What? You're not going to join me?" he suggested.

"Hmm, not today. We'll be late," was her answer as he frowned at her and walked into the bathroom.

Giggling, she rolled onto her back as she heard a phone ring. Not really thinking, she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she greeted, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hello, I am looking for Matt. Who's this?" a female voice asked.

"Emily," she answered, slightly confused until she pulled the cell phone away from her ear and let out a little laugh when she noticed it was, indeed, Matt's. "Who's this?"

She got no reply and the other side of the line went dead. She looked at the phone, shrugged, and then closed it, laying it back onto the bed side table.

She then got up and went into the kitchen to find some coffee. After about five minutes of searching, Matt came into the kitchen and she turned to give him a questioning look, "How do you run out of coffee?"

"I knew I needed to go grocery shopping," he answered as he looked at the growing list Emily put on the front of his fridge. "Guess I'll just to get some at the office."

"Ugh, office coffee, I think I'll stop at Starbucks," she answered.

"Oh are you going to get there?" he teased.

"Fine, let me shower and then we'll go. I'll drop you off and swing around to grab some coffee," she rolled her eyes

After she was showered, they left for the office. She dropped him off and then headed out to get her coffee.

* * *

"Carrera," Cheryl picked up her ringing phone.

"Cheryl," Emily's low voice came through the phone.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Cheryl asked, concerned about her agent.

"No… Yes… I don't know."

**

* * *

**Matt was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork from his and Emily's latest negotiation. He was also starting to wonder where his partner had gotten off to. She should be back from getting coffee by now. L.A. traffic couldn't be THAT bad. 

He looked up and saw Cheryl heading towards his desk. He put his hands up and said, "I'm doing it."

"That's not what I came to you about," she answered. "We have a situation."

"Okay, but I'm not sure were Emily is. I haven't seen her since she left for coffee earlier," he replied while standing up and cleaning up some of his mess, listening for what Cheryl was going to tell him.

"Matt, she is the situation," She informed him and Matt dropped the stack of papers he had in his hand and looked up at her.

"How? Who? Why?" he threw out random questions, not really being able to form full sentences.

"She said she was at a house and she's not sure why. The who," Cheryl stopped for a second, "The HT is Anya Reed."

Matt stopped and looked at Cheryl. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, intent on staying professional. This was his job; this was what he was good at. Another deep breathe, "Okay, do you think Lia can get us a location?"

Cheryl smiled, "She's already doing it. Matt, normally, I wouldn't let you do this. But, considering who the HT is and the fact that Emily asked for you, I am allowing it. Now, please don't make me regret it."

Matt nodded, "How did Emily get to her phone? And, I thought Anya lived in an apartment."

"She said something about Anya having to leave for a few seconds. But, I'm sure what house they would be on," Cheryl said as they walked up to Lia.

"Got a location?" Matt asked.

"Sorry Matt, but not yet," she answered.

Matt sighed, "What did they decide on the Anya's case."

"They ruled it as a PTS and assigned her to a psychologist. It was mandatory that she see him three times a week. They ruling was two weeks ago," Lia read off her computer.

"So, they took it easy on her and she's takes another person hostage," Cheryl shook her head.

"I got it!" Lia suddenly exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get HRT and get out there," Cheryl demanded as she walked out with Matt right behind her.

"I'll be your secondary," she informed him as they were walking out of the building.

"Okay," he agreed.

Once there, they meet up with Frank and the rest of Hostage Rescue.

"Anya Reed again, I hear," Frank commented as he walked up to Matt. "Who does she have this time?"

"Emily," Matt answered simply and walked into base, leaving behind a stunned Frank.

* * *

"Anya," Emily tried to talk to her.

"Shut up!" Anya once again yelled. "Just shut your mouth. You won't be talking me out of anything this time."

"Just tell me why," Emily tried, not ready to give up.

"Because, it's all your fault. I knew it. I knew it. But, I tried anyways. I could have had him. But, no. You stood in the way. Then I called him up and YOU answered his phone," she spat at Emily.

It took a couple seconds, but as Anya said the last part, it clicked. This was because of Matt. No, not because of Matt. It was over Matt. It's like what high school girls do to each other except they don't usually point guns at each other's heads.

"So, this is about Matt?" Emily tried to venture on.

"Shut up!" Anya suddenly yelled as she went to a window a looked out. She turned back at Emily, anger in her eyes, "You called them."

Emily eyes widened, _'Please hurry, Matt.'_

Then Emily's phone rang.

* * *

TBC… Review if you want more… Won't be back until Saturday buut yeah, tell me please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here you go and I hope you like this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff in any way.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Can I answer it?" Emily asked hopefully.

Anya looked at her like she had just asked to be let go, "I know you aren't that stupid." Anya reached over and grabbed Emily's phone from her pocket, knowing that, even though she only had one of Emily's arms tied, that Emily was stupid enough to try anything with a gun pointed to her head. Looking at the ID, she flipped the phone open and sweetly greeted, "Hey Matt."

"Anya," Matt said through the phone as Anya put it on speaker and laid it on the table between her and Emily. "Can you tell me how it's going in there?"

"We're having loads of fun. Aren't we, Emily?" Anya looked up at Emily and Emily glared back.

Despite what she wanted to say at the moment, Emily caved to Anya's wishes, "Loads."

"See, Matt," Anya spoke, "we are just fine so you can pack yourself up and go and Emily and I can finish our nice little conversation we are having here."

"Hmm, well you see, I can't do that," he responded and a slight frown crossed her face.

"And why is that?" she demanded.

"You have Emily and I can't leave until she's out here with me," he told her.

"You can't or you won't?" she questioned.

"It's a draw," he replied. "Can you at least tell me why you have her?"

"And take away from all my fun," Anya glared at Emily.

Emily knew why Anya glared at her. Matt was here for her and Anya wanted her here for herself. "It's you," Emily suddenly blurted out.

* * *

Matt had a confused look on his face as he heard Emily blurt that our. Not seconds later, Anya's voice came through the phone again.

"Shut up!" she screamed and a smack was heard and a grunt from Emily.

"Anya!" Matt yelled though the phone but didn't get a reply.

"I got to take care of something, Matt. Don't worry. I'll call back in a minute," and with that, Anya hung up the phone.

"Ugh!" Matt yelled, tossing his phone down. "Why can't she just tell me what this is all about?"

"Matt, you're such an idiot," Cheryl told him, shaking her head. Matt looked up at her, a surprised expression on his face, and she continued, "This is about you, Matt. Y-O-U."

Realization flashed across his face, "Oh. But why Emily?"

Cheryl put a hand over her face, "Because Anya thinks that Emily is what's standing in the way."

"So, this is about me because Anya likes me and thinks that Emily is why I won't get drinks with her," Matt nodding, seemingly understanding.

"Drinks?" it was now Cheryl's turn to be confused.

"Uh, yeah. She asked me for drinks when we were working on her case," Matt told her.

"That would have been good to know when this started," Cheryl rolled her eyes as Matt.

Matt didn't respond, he just picked up the phone and hit re-dial. He waited for Anya's to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" her voice soon came through the phone.

"Okay, this is about me," he stated.

"Uh-huh," Anya agreed, seeming somewhat distracted.

"Anya? What are you doing?" he asked a little concerned.

"Just shutting Emily up, I got bored of her talking," Anya explained.

"You're not hurting her, are you?" he asked, knowing that that's not really the question to ask but also know he had to know.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurting her," she scoffed into the phone.

"Okay, good. That's good," he replied and changed directions after a glare from Cheryl. "Why did you decide to do this?"

"Well, I tried to call you but she answered the phone like she lived there or something. And, this proved everything was right. She was the reason you wouldn't go out for drinks," she let out a small laugh.

Matt heard muffled scream and guess that it was Emily. Then Anya once again yelled 'Shut up!' and hung up the phone.

"This is going no-freakin-where," Matt commented as he laid his phone down on the table.

"We can breech," Frank suggested and Matt's head shot up. Frank quickly corrected himself, "Surprise her attention away from Emily. Maybe enough to make her drop the gun."

"What if she just shoots, Emily?" Matt asked, apparently not at all pleased with the plan.

"She isn't budging with Emily. Every time you start on the subject, something happens and Anya hangs up," Frank tried to explain.

Matt looked at Frank, not sure how to go with now that Frank had put it in the open, "It's only been two short call," Matt tried to reason. "I can get through to her."

* * *

Inside, as the conversation started to turn to Emily, Anya pinched her, causing her to scream out in surprise. This gave her a reason to both scream at Emily and hang up and get away from the conversation.

Anya roughly pulled the gag down off her mouth, "You can't just give up can you?"

Emily didn't answer, just stared at her with icy eyes.

"That's what I thought," Anya sneered. "It's your pride, isn't it? That's why you won't give him up. It's not because you love him."

Anger flashed behind Emily's eyes and she quickly brought one of her legs up, kicking Anya square in the stomach.

Anya stumbled backwards. She straightened herself up and walked back over to Emily, the gun aimed at Emily's head. She cocked the gun and Emily threw her foot out one more time and Anya once again started to stumbled backwards but just as quickly a shot rang out in the house.

* * *

The shot resounded from inside the house. Matt took started to take off past Frank but Cheryl caught his arm and stated, "Let HRT go first."

Fear was reflecting being Matt's as he watched Frank run towards the house and Cheryl released him, allowing him to follow. The shot was still ringing in his ears and Cheryl was following close behind him, her gun out also.

* * *

Here ya go… I know your thinking it's going to be a short story but it goes after this too… So, yeah… Hope you like… Review for update. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your next Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Standoff' in any way. I am merely a fan.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Matt ran through the front door, intent on finding Emily. He found her in a chair, her eyes wide open. His eyes were instantly drawn to the bullet hole. He let out a sigh of relief.

"She missed," Emily stated the obvious; the bullet had barely missed her and hit the wall about an inch from her head

Matt rubbed a hand over his face, "Yeah."

At the instant, he forgot (well, more like didn't care about) everything Cheryl had said about not seeing their relationship in the field and pulled Emily into a hug. Emily put her arms around Matt and he kissed her forehead.

Cheryl, deciding that this was one of the times to turn a blind eye, waited until they pulled apart to ask the obvious question, "Where'd Anya go?"

All eyes turned to Emily as she pointed to the right, "That way. I think…"

Everyone then turned their attention to Frank and Duff as they returned, "She's not here."

"How can she not be here?" Matt asked, his face blank like he thought they were playing some kind of joke.

"Well," Frank started but then stopped. "I really have no idea."

"How do you lose some one in a two bedroom house," Cheryl questioned, to which she received shrugs. "Okay, did you check the basement?"

"Yup," Duff answered. "She wasn't there. Maybe there's some kind of tunnel that leads out of here."

"And where exactly would it go?" Cheryl continued to question.

Emily sighed and laid her head on Matt's shoulder. One thing she wouldn't deny right now; she was tired. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and she was already ready to pass out.

Emily let out a yawn that Cheryl noticed. She stopped her conversation with Duff and Frank and turned to Emily and Matt, "Why don't you two go on home. We'll finish this tomorrow. I promise I won't call unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Thanks, Cheryl," Matt responded before Emily had a chance to protest. Even though she was tired and would admit it, Matt knew that Emily would argue about taking off work. "See ya."

"See you two later," Frank called after them as Matt led Emily to the vehicle.

Once on the way to his house, Matt spoke to Emily, "You're staying with me, aren't you."

"Of course," Emily replied, knowing that even if she did refuse that Matt would make her anyways. She didn't want to refuse anyway.

* * *

Once back at Matt's house, Emily fell onto Matt's bed sideways, shoes still on and everything. Matt followed her actions.

"It's been a long morning," Matt comment and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I really dodged a bullet," she hadn't really thought about it until she said it. At that point, she broke down into tears. "Matt, I really did."

"I know, Em," he rubbed her back as she turned on her side and pressed into his. He was aware of how close he had come to losing her and the thought still scared the life out of him.

"I was so scared," she told him. "I was scared that I would die and not kiss you one last time. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love you. How much I really, really love you."

"Emily, I know," he lifted her chin to where she was looking him in the eye. "The same thoughts were running through my head; that everything was going to end way to fast, that I was going to lose you already. And, god, when I heard that gun fire, I completely freaked."

Emily's tears stopped and she quiet for a few minutes. "Matt," she suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing her back gently.

"I don't ever want to go to Starbucks again," she told him with a sigh.

Matt let a small chuckle escape, "If you insist."

"I do," she replied, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded, and closed his eyes, too. Both fell asleep, despite the point that it wasn't even noon.

* * *

Matt woke up to the ringing of his phone. He growled as he reached for it from his pocket, thinking that it would be Cheryl, "Flannery."

"Hi, Matt," the voice that came through the phone made him angry.

"What do you want, Anya?" he whispered harshly, trying not to wake Emily.

"You would do nicely," she answered, apparently having become quite bold since their last encounter.

"Why did you take Emily?" he asked, not caring which way the conversation went this time because Emily was safe by his side.

"I told you," Anya sighed, "she was in the way. If only that bullet wouldn't have missed."

"You really don't think that that would have me with you, do you?" Matt asked, beginning to think that she had gone crazy.

"I don't know. Maybe not right away, but eventually," was her answer.

Matt felt Emily start to stir and looked down at her curled up with her head on his chest. "Matt?" she called his name, her voice still full of sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Emily," he told her gently.

"Who's that? Does Cheryl need us?" she asked, ignoring what he told her.

"No, I'll tell you later," he responded.

"Nope, I'm awake now and I don't think I'm going back to sleep," she smiled as she lifted her head and looked at him.

Matt sighed and then remembered that it was Anya who he was on the phone with. He turned his attention back to the call, only to find that she had hung up. He sighed again and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Emily asked again.

"Anya," he replied and kissed her lightly before standing up. "Come on, let's go talk to Cheryl. Since you say you rested enough."

"Hum, okay. But, I did have other things on my mind," she smiled seductively.

Matt grinned back and leaned down and kissed her again, "Well then, I suppose it's your call."

"I agree," Emily smirked as she stood up. "I think we should go talk to Cheryl."

Matt's grin grew, "Right."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl demanded as she saw Matt and Emily walking through the CNU.

"Got a call from Anya," Matt informed her.

Cheryl's demeanor changed, "What'd she say?"

"Well, she began with saying that I would do nicely when I asked what she wanted," Matt begun.

"Oh, way to boost your ego," Emily teased.

Matt rolled his eyes as Cheryl let out a small laugh. Matt became serious as he continued, "She actually thought that if the bullet hadn't missed she would get me."

Emily's eyes widened, "Okay, I am breaking my own rule; she's crazy."

* * *

_There's your Ch. 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, you knew I wouldn't let Emily die, didn't you? Review for an update._


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't been able to update. Partly because I've been busy and partly because I've been mad about the whole cancellation and lost my muse for writing it. I apologize profusely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Standoff in anyway. For, if I did, you would not hear of this permanent hiatus Stuff.**

"Matt."

"Yes Emily?"

"Do you think she will try anything else?"

"I honestly don't know."

They had been back at home now for about two hours. They were sitting on the couch, trying to watch a movie. But, Emily still couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. She had almost died and this woman continued to make these threats to her.

She thought back to what Anya had said. She had said that Emily didn't really love Matt. She glanced up at Matt from where she was cuddled into his left side. Her head lay on his chest and his left arm was wrapped around here, his right hand holding onto her left one. No, she defiantly loved him. There was no doubt about that in her mind at all.

She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes, no doubt that this is where she wanted to be. She felt his hand gently stroking her head and she turned her eyes up to look at him. His face was worried, as it had been so much since that morning.

"Are you sure you're okay, Em?" he asked. He knew it had to be so hard on her. It'd been extremely hard on him so there's no telling the hell she's currently going through. She hadn't told him exactly what had happened in that house when he wasn't on the phone, and he knew that the chances of him finding out every detail were slim.

"Yeah," she nodded. All went silent for a few minutes before she continued, "Matt, I do love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, and I love you right back. Now, is there a reason you ask?" he sat up and looked her in the eye. He had the slight feeling that this had been what's been bugging her since they had returned.

"It's just… I don't want you to think I don't. I mean, you could think I'm just prideful of our relationship or of being with you or something. And, that's totally not it," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"I know you love me," he whispered gently. "After all the hell we've been through, some that I put you through, I wouldn't expect you here if you didn't love me. And, I'm so glad you are here because I love you too. I told you how much I was ready to freak out. Those nine days I spent without you were pure torture. I can't even imagine…"

He had no need to finish his statement; she knew exactly where he was going. She nodded. He had told her. She was scared to imagine what it would be like if anything ever happened to him.

She cuddled back into his side without another word. They returned to their earlier position and then resumed watching the television.

--

They woke up the next morning to another free day, mandatory from Cheryl. Matt woke up first this time, as they normally did. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, only to remember that they had run out of coffee. Making a quick decision to let Emily sleep, Matt changed, jotted down a quick note, grabbed his keys, and walked out his front door. Unknowing of the set of keys that lay in the hands of the one woman that he feared could get in.

Emily woke up a little later. She yawned and stretched, acutely aware of the coldness that surrounded her. She sat up and looked around. A small yellow piece of paper lay on the bedside table.

_Em_

_Ran to the store for coffee. Be back soon. '7:15'_

_Matt_

It was 7:25 now so he had only been gone for fifteen minutes. She threw the covers back and stepped out of the bed. She padded her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out the orange juice and then got a glass from the counter. She poured her some before turn and putting the juice back in the fridge.

She started towards the front room; getting the strange feeling she wasn't alone. She shook the feeling off and took a drink of her orange juice. As she looked up she dropped the glass to the floor, it shattering on Matt's wooden floors.

In front of her sat Anya, in the lone recliner, like she lived in the place. A gun was safely set in her lap and she was watching Emily closely. She sighed as she stood up.

"Why can't you give up the easy way?" she asked, making her way to Emily. Emily walked backwards until she hit the dining room chair. She instinctively sat down and Anya smiled, "Looks like you know the drill,"

--

In the meantime, Matt had just finished his short trip to the grocery store and was making his way back to his car. He put the lone bag in and jumped into the driver's seat. Before he put his key into the ignition, something caught his mind that something should have caught his eye.

He looked at the console, and sure enough, Emily's keys no longer laid there. He remembered haphazardly throwing them there the day before. And, he was sure that she hadn't picked them up. Normally, such a think wouldn't even really cross his mind. But, as of events lately, it made his mind scream with panic.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his home number. It rang… and rang… and rang… No answer. He tried to calm himself, saying that she was probably still just asleep. Though, he knew the unlikely hood of this. It was now 7:45. And, he knew that since they had made plans the previous night, the alarm would have gone off fifteen minutes ago.

The shower he thought. But, quickly quieted that thought too. For, she usually answers the phone even if she was in the shower at the time in fear of missing a call from work. That left one alternative…

--

_App, so, there you go. Review for an update._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the way too long wait :( I lost inspiration and it suddenly hit me when I was reading some fanfic that had something to do with hostages. I was like, BAM! I wanna update my standoff fic. WOO! Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer--Don't intend steal/claim anything like I may ever… I have no R word that would fit. Oh well, I tried. Point is that I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anya, please," Emily tried desperately from her seat as she fought against the ropes that Anya had been smart enough to tie around both her wrists, ankles, and wrapped one around her, holding her back to the chair.

"No, Emily. I'm not giving you what I want you," she shook her head. "You're not getting it this time. No. I'm getting what I want this time and I want Matt. Now, just say that you'll give him up and all will be good."

"I can't," Emily shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Anya asked. "We both get what we want. You get your life and I get Matt. Everyone's happy."

"I'm not happy," Emily argued softly.

"You've got your life. You should be happy. I could always take both things from you. All I'm asking you to do is break up with him. Revoke your claim, so to speak," Anya tried to convince her.

"So, you get him and get to be happy while I get a miserable excuse for a life?" Emily told her. Lord, she didn't know why she was practically telling Anya that her biggest weakness was losing Matt.

"Or, I could always just take him away completely," Anya made an almost pouting face at Emily as she twirled the gun. "You'd hate that even more. If I complete ripped him away. It'd just destroy you."

"You wouldn't do that," Emily argued. "You want him. You wouldn't kill him because then you wouldn't get him."

"I wouldn't doubt me, Emily. If I can't have him, why should I let you?" she was completely calm and that's what scared Emily the most. "Hm, he has a nice place here. It'd be nice to raise a family."

Emily winced at her words; she really didn't want to think about that. The thought Matt having a family with someone else almost made her cry. She took a couple deep breaths. Before looking up at Anya. Before she could say anything, the sound of an approaching car caught Anya's attention.

"That could be him. Think about what I said," Anya grabbed a knife and quickly cut the ropes, taking the remains with her as she fled out the back door. About four seconds later, Matt came running through the front door.

"Emily," he breathed and walked over, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close. "God, you didn't answer your phone and your keys weren't in the car where you left them."

She spotted them sitting beside the chair that Anya had occupied, "I grabbed them last night. I guess you didn't notice. I just missed the call, I guess. I'm sorry."

"I just over reacted," he sighed, letting her go and looking around. He spotted the broken glass and orange juice, "What happened?"

She laughed lightly, "I saw my reflection and thought it was somebody else. I just haven't gotten a chance to clean it up yet. Sorry."

He pulled her back into his arms and put his chin on her head, "It's okay. You just need to relax a little. Anya can't get you here."

Emily bit her upper lip and pulled a little away from him, "Matt…"

-x-

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Lia asked her friend as Emily walked into the intelligence room, noticing the slightly down look on her face.

"Uhm, I was just thinking lunch," Emily gave a smile that was obviously forced and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm starved."

"Sure, there's a new deli that's suppose to be to die for and it's only a five minute walk from here," Lia answered instantly jumping out of her seat. She walked over to Emily and gave her a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Emily smiled and Lia regarded her carefully. "Really."

"Okay," Lia sounded unconvinced but let it slide. "Let's go. I'm pretty hungry myself.

They walked down the street as Lia told Emily that Duff asked her on a date and that she was still considering it. They reasoned that she should probably go because it'd be fun. Though, Emily thought Lia should go because it was obvious that she liked him.

They reached the deli and ordered their sandwiches before taking a seat by the window. Emily sat there for a couple minutes, just staring out the window. Finally, Lia had enough of it, "Alright, Emily, spill it. What is wrong with you? You were barely into our conversation earlier and now your zoning out."

"I broke up with Matt," she said lowly and Lia caught the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Emily, what happened?" Lia was beyond concerned. She knew that Anya thing would have to get her, but she didn't think that Emily would actually break up with Matt.

-x-

Emily bit her upper lip and pulled a little away from him, "Matt…"

_Matt held her at arms length, "What's the matter?"  
_

"_I've been thinking," she said softly, fighting her hardest not to let him see tears. "I think… I think, it'd be for the best if we broke up."_

"_Emily, you're just doing exactly what Anya wants," he argued, letting his arms slip off her arms and land by his side._

"_No, Matt, I'm doing what I want," she told him. "This relationship, it is so roller coaster-ie. It's just one thing after another. I mean, where is it going? I've given up a lot for this. That Quantico task force, my reputation, my credibility, but where is this going?"_

"_Emily, come on, we made it through all that for a reason. It is going somewhere, you know this," Matt tried to reason as he reached out for her._

"_No," she shook her head. "I don't know that."_

_She turned and walked away, grabbing her keys from the side table. She went out the front door and walked down the road until she felt she was far enough away to stop and call a cab. She sunk to the ground and finally allowed her tears to fall. She looked up as a shadow fell over her and the woman that was smiling down at her said, "Good girl."_

-x-

"You did this for Anya? He was right, you are giving her what she wants!" Lia admonished, though not too harshly because she could tell that Emily was already upset.

Emily shook her head, "No, I _am_ doing this for what I want. I want Matt to live. I'm not going to be selfish and cause him his life."

"Emily, you guys can get over this. Just talk to him and tell him what happened," Lia started.

"No!" Emily suddenly shouted. Then she quieted down, "No. He can't know. Lia can't tell him or Cheryl or anyone. We are going to work together and be partners."

"You already know that you two can't do that. You've tried once. You'll just end up tearing yourself up," Lia shook her head.

"It'll work this time. It has to. I can't lose him completely," Emily said sadly as she turned back to her sandwich and took a bite, leaving the conversation there.

* * *

_So, I wasn't planning on breaking them up originally. It just seemed like a good place to go from there. Once again, sorry for the forever wait. Review with your thoughts._


End file.
